Never Love Again
by Dovewing01
Summary: He was a stalker by day and assassin by night. His past ruined by an unknown man, he sought to kill those as told. He vowed to never love again until now. Takes place mainly in Death City. These two worlds must join together and stop the threat that threatens both of their lives. Main pairs ShadowxAmy & SoulxMaka. Main characters are Shadow and Maka. No they are no pair. Plz Read
1. Chapter 1

So Peps...

**Me: HIIII yes I am writing a new story. This one will be a daily updated one instead of Moving and High School which is currently on hold until I can find my book with all of the chapters.**

**Dove: That's what you get for not being organized.**

**Me: :P anyway, this is Shadamy-**

**Dove: Yay!**

**V: Boo!**

**Me: V get otta here! **

**V: Why?**

**Me: You will attack Amy and you can't be in this story.**

**V: Darn… Can I at least stay for all of the notes?**

**Me: Fine…**

**Dove: Pairings are Shadamy, Sonove, Taiream, Silvaze, Knuxouge, and more…**

**Me: No OC from others just mine sorry.**

**Snow: I wanna say disclaimer!**

**Me: Go ahead….**

**Snow: Dovewing01 does not own Sonic and Co. and Soul Eater people, only her Oc's.**

**Me: Prologue!**

Tonight was a night where people stayed indoors for an unknown cause. Parents would drag their children inside and warn them of the black knight. The Black Knight was an ebony hedgehog with blood red streaks in his fur that would take innocent people and kill them. He would drag the special few he chose to torture them and make their death painfully slow. Just to look into his blood red eyes would make you have nightmares forever… Or so they say. It was all false of course… For the most part.

The Black Knight was a black hedgehog with crimson red streaks in his fur. He had intelligent red eyes, but he was no murderer. No, he was an assassin. He stalked by day, and killed by night. He would kill whoever he was assigned. People paid for his excellent work and had their revenge on others who they despised. No matter what the risk, he would get the job done.

The officials would never be able to catch him. No one could stop him. If you were in his way, you die. Tonight he had his one hundredth assignments. It was to kill the rich and powerful Dregon Falcon. Dregon was a brown hedgehog with green highlights on his quills, surprising for his name. He wore a brown vest and a black t-shirt with leather pants to match.

Dregon was out tonight. He exited the bar and continued down the road drunkenly toward his beautiful mansion. He passed a pair of girls and winked to them. They rolled their eyes and scoffed. He shrugged and continued. Unknown to him, a hedgehog clothed in black followed closely on rooftops. Dregon cut through an alley and stopped to upchuck his dinner. The clad hedgehog jumped down softly, making no noise.

Dregon straightened out and continued down the alley way, stopping to the sound of a blade coming out. The clad figure spoke through his mask to Dregon, his voice muffled by the cloth.

"It is your time to die, Dregon. Too many innocent lives have been wasted." Dregon stared at the figure with wide brown eyes. He smirked and pulled out a gun and began to stutter to the figure.

"Y-you're no match for m-me! Look at y-you. N-no weapon in sight, loser!" Dregon began laughing hysterically. The figure threw off his cloak to reveal the Black Knight himself. The Black Knight pulled his wrists together, revealing his hidden blades tipped with poison. He advanced slowly upon the now stuttering and scared Dregon, who could barely point his gun straight any more.

"Please, I beg of you," Dregon began, backing into the alley wall and raising his hands, dropping his gun in process. "Have mercy!" The Black Knight laughed at this and bent down to the man's level on the ground.

"Did you show mercy to the millions of innocents you killed? To the mothers? No. So why, tell me, should I spare you?" The black Knight's piercing red eyes stared deep into the man's heart, burning it from the sheer pressure.

"B-because I can pay you…?" The Black Knight laughed before sticking his blade into Dregon's throat. Blood bubbled at Dregon's mouth but he managed one last thing, "Why no mercy?" That sparked a memory.

You see, Dregon was a rich man, but he had people kill little innocent children, just because of an incident that involved them playing on his yard. The children were playing soccer on a muddy day and accidentally strayed onto his newly trimmed lawn. He was having tea. They kicked it much too hard and hit him square in the face, breaking his nose and causing a tumor. He was angry.

Dregon had hired a small group of killers just to go and kill kids. A mother hired the Black Knight for his death. Which is worse in your opinion? **(Dove: I vote Dregon! Me: Shut up!)** That didn't stop memories.

_Two Years Earlier_

_ An ebony hedgehog woke up in a tank full of water. He had this tube thingamajig (I don't know what it is called!) in his mouth to help him breath. Realizing the situation he was in, he began struggling and the water receded, along with the tube. He looked around his surroundings and immediately began calling his friends. _

_ "Maria! Daryl! Midnight!" He yelled their names over again before he began to hear faint calls. He turned his head to the calls and saw his three friends. One was a yellow hedgehog with once bright blue eyes, a `white dress with a light blue jacket and a light blue trimming, and bright blue headphones. She was Maria. The second was a brown rabbit with dark green eyes, a grey vest, and a pair of blue jeans. This was Daryl. The last was a black squirrel with grey eyes, a black dress with a white trimming and a grey jacket. Her name was Midnight. _

_ Maria smiled weakly at the ebony as he began to beat the glass. Midnight was unconscious and Daryl was staring beyond him with fear in his eyes. A dark shadowed man stepped passed the capsule the ebony was in he went straight to Maria and looked at her deep in thought._

_ "Hm… I want to dissect you. I really do." The human turned to the ebony in the cage, glasses glinting in the dim light. The man had stitches all over his body, including his coat. He had grey hair and a wild glint in his eyes. "My name is Dr. Stein."_

_End of Flashback_

The Black Knight shuddered at the memory and walked into his job, a small house located on the outskirts of Station Square. His boss congratulated him, an egg shaped man known as Dr. Eggman.

"Good show! But sadly, we have one more assignment for you. It was given by a woman called 'Medusa', a weird name if you ask me. Either way, you have to go over to their place, Death City. Here's your assignment. You have to attend to Death Meister Academy and find the girl, then kill her after learning about her. You have to also kill her friends here by the end of 2013. Good luck!" He left the hedgehog to examine the pictures.

The first was a picture of a black hedgehog with purple eyes carrying an axe. The second was a blond haired human with green eyes carrying a scythe. The last was a pink hedgehog with jade green eyes carrying a hammer. Eggman stepped back in and said one more thing to the hedgehog.

"You will have to find you a partner, because that school seems to have their 'partners' be their weapons." The hedgehog walked out and began his destination to Death City. He was an assassin. He was Shadow the Hedgehog. And he vowed to never love anyone again… until now.

**Me: So how was that?**

**Dove: YES! We are making a cross story between Soul Eater and Sonic the Hedgehog. **

**Me: Surprise and Happy New Year!**

**Dove: R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Me: High Peps! YAY ANOTHER UPDATE!**

**Dove: This was supposed to be a weekly update…**

**Me: I know but I couldn't resist! How you guys liking the story?**

**V: I KNEW THE BLACK KNIGHT WAS SHADOW!**

**Me: …**

**Dove: …**

**V: What?**

**Me: Nothing… anyway disclaimer V!**

**V: Dovewing01 does not own Sonic and Co. and Soul Eater people, she only owns everything else. **

**Me: Chapter 2: Prologue: Soul and Maka**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

It was a nice, cool summer night. Two girls, a black haired human and a white hedgehog, were walking around the Death City Park, heading home. Behind them was a shadow. They didn't know it was there, waiting, seething, and_ hungry_. The girls walked on, unaware of the monster behind them. It pounced.

A scream was heard along with the sound of flesh ripping. Blood littered the ground from the beast that killed the human. The hedgehog only watched in silent terror as the beast grabbed a floating blue sphere from her best friend's body. He ate it greedily, slurping it like a dog. The moonlight shown from behind the clouds onto the beast as his eyes glowed red, showing his monstrous body.

It was a mutated grey hedgehog. He had two bat-like wings protruding from his back and blood stained spikes all over his body. He growled under his breath and said something, but it was much too quiet for the girl to hear. He turned slowly toward her and repeated what he said, louder every second.

With his body finally turned fully toward her, he yelled, "More POWER!" The girl screamed and finally began to run. He easily bounded after her at an easy pace. **(I don't know why she didn't run earlier. It is just like a horror story! Sorry.)**

The girl made it into town but tripped over a misplaced book. She landed painfully on her side and he pounced. He smiled into her wide, frightened eyes, revealing rows of sharp teeth. Right before biting into his next meal, a small sound came from behind him. _Tch._ The mutated hedgehog turned away from the girl, allowing her to escape.

In front of him stood two humans on the stairs. One stepped up and smiled a Cheshire cat smile to him, revealing a white haired human with red eyes. He wore a yellow and black sweatshirt and red-maroon pants with a white band on his forehead with SOUL going across it. He had yellow and black shoes to top it off.

"There's no doubt about it Maka, this soul is no longer normal. It's a Kishin Egg. This hedgehog is turning himself into a weapon like me. The only difference is," Soul paused and his arm changed into a curved blade with black and red triangles and continued. "I look cooler in my human form." With those final words, Soul jumped into the air and a brilliant light shown, leaving a scythe spinning in the air. The other shadow (XD) grabbed the scythe and showed her face.

It was a blond hair girl with two ponytails and forest green eyes. She wore a buttoned up coat with a white shirt underneath and a checkered board skirt that ended at mid-thigh. As a final touch, she had black boots with white stripes. She pointed at the hedgehog mutant and glared, scythe gleaming behind her. **(The rest of this chapter is the first episode of Soul Eater, which belongs to the creators! I am typing for the sake of those who do not know it. The rest idea no belong to me)**

"Those who stray from the path of a human run the risk of becoming a kishin. The only way to stop it is to purge the soul. Mass murderer Jack the Ripper, your soul is mine!" Maka yelled, her eyes gleaming. Jack only replied by running up the stairs to the meister and weapon, while the prepare themselves. He jumps into the air on the final step and Maka begins to speak yet again.

"The weapon and meister are two in one! Let's go Soul." "Yeah!" As Jack came down to strike with his huge claw like hands, Maka blocked him using Soul, deflecting him further away. She quickly turned around and ran back towards him as he ran up the building, trying to attack from above again. She blocked and jumped backwards to await his move. He tried to corner her, failing until they got to the steps. Maka didn't try to attack, not yet, the only blocked. When she saw that they were close to the steps, she got a plan.

When Jack tried to attack again, Maka jumped up and used his head as a spring to the other side. Jack lost his balance for a moment and as Maka came back around to attack, he jumped. She followed in suit and in one blow; she killed him, leaving his red soul behind. Maka landed gracefully on the steps and turned to watch the soul drift softly to the ground.

Soul transformed back into his human form and grabbed the soul, eating it in one gulp. He let out a small breath, clapped his hands together and said, "Maka, thank you for a good meal."

Maka smiled and began talking. "Well it took us long enough but we finally collected our 99th kishin soul." Soul nodded.

"Only one thing left now. I just got to eat the soul of a witch and then I'll be the coolest guy in school! I know, as if I wasn't cool enough." Soul grinned and began walking up the stairs, Maka in tow.

"Well, we better report back to Lord Death," stated Maka, running ahead of Soul. **(Ok that is it for the copying part for this is the end of this chapter! :D)**

**Me: So! How did I do?**

**Dove: It is way too short. **

**Me: I know but the next chapter is the continuation of this AND I introduce Amy and Cream, who will is trying to-**

**Dove: *covers my mouth* enough, no giving away stuff.**

**Me: *nods* OK so please R**

**V: &**

**Dove: R**

**V: R&R!**


End file.
